Like cows to the slaughter
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: What would happen if Katniss and Peeta had gotten married and the rebellion failed? What about when at the 100th hunger games, the quarter quell, the tributes are to be children of former victors? Will Katniss and Peeta's kids be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the trees, the light wind tossing my hair around my face.

We didn't have many trees in district 12, but I loved walking through the ones at the back of the village, I could think in the peace and quiet.

Today I had a lot to think about though. It had been 25 years since the last quarter quell and 25 years since the rebellion failed and everything had returned to as it did before it.

Peeta and I had gotten married, though this time we waited until we were both ready.

And now we had 2 beautiful children. And once again I waited in terror as the reaping came. Today was not only the reaping but the quarter quell. What would happen this time? Last time the victors had been reaped, the time before that double the kids were reaped.

"I knew I'd find you here" someone said and I turned to see Peeta standing there.

"Just thinking" I said softly and he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"It'll be fine. There are over a 100 other kids. We'll be safe" he said.

"I doubt it. They'll find a way to get back at us for last time" I said.

"We'll work it out. Now come on, it's time" he said kissing my forehead then leading me away.

We headed home to where our kids were waiting.

"Hurry up" Elizabeth banged on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done" Chad called from inside it.

"You've been in there for over half an hour" Elizabeth groaned.

"So? What do you care, you hate getting all pretty and stuff" Chad said.

"But I have to pee" Elizabeth said jumping up and down.

"Chad let your sister in the bathroom" Peeta said as we walked past. The door opened and Chad stood there.

"Fine" Chad said and walked out in a towel, his hair dripping wet and Elizabeth rushed in slamming the door. I rolled my eyes and laughed and Peeta chuckled.

Elizabeth was 16. She was shortish at only 5'5 and had shoulder-length brown hair and pale blue eyes with brown speaks in them. She was naturally tanned and curvy in all the right places which made her pretty, but she wasn't interested in boys, she found them all tools. She got her stubbornness and attitude from me, but had her father's good nature and kindness.

Chad was her twin brother so was 16 as well. He was tall and the same build as his father and had his dark blonde hair and kind features. He had my light brown eyes and a natural tan. He was like his father though, he was sweet and optimistic and kind hearted. Though like me he was quiet though with a bit of an attitude.

"Come on guys" Peeta said and they started getting changed.

I got dressed into a black dress and Peeta put on a black suit.

Chad walked out in a black suit like his fathers but he didn't have the blazer on, just the white long-sleeved shirt and black tie.

"Chad, finish getting dressed" I told him.

"I'm not putting it on" he said stubbornly. I sighed and walked over to him. I could understand how stupid it was getting dressed up for something like this.

"Fine, but tuck in your shirt" I said and he grinned and tucked it in.

"Elizabeth" Peeta said with a warning tone and I saw her poke her head around the corner.

"Yes father dear?" she asked way too innocently.

"Step out and let your mother see what your wearing" he chuckled as she sighed and stepped out.

She wore torn jeans and a black shirt with 'Like cows to the slaughter' written in it in blood red.

"You are not wearing that" I said, I knew the capital would have a fit.

"Why not? Why should I get dressed up for something as cruel and sickening as this? Anyways, I wont get reaped so no one will notice and even if I do, I'm sending a message to the capital that I am my own person, they don't own me" she said with her arms crossed.

I saw Peeta smile at her with a proud look on her face. I remembered he had practically said that exact thing to me the first time we were in the games and I knew she had won him over.

"I'm not going to win this fight am I?" I sighed and they all said no.

"Fine let's go" I said and Elizabeth shot me a smug look and I poked my tongue at her and she grinned.

We headed down and Elizabeth and Chad gave us each a hug and went and got in line with the rest of the other kids. Peeta and I went up to the stage and stood beside it like the victors usually did.

As we got there we heard a groan and saw an old and battered Haymitch limp over to us. Surprisingly the years had treated Haymitch well, especially since that day 25 years ago when Peeta tipped his liquor out, Haymitch hadn't drunk since.

"Hey Haymitch" Peeta said and Haymitch just grunted at him and we laughed.

Haymitch had practically become part of the family, Elizabeth and Chad both called him Uncle Haymitch and sure enough as I looked over at them they were waving at him. Haymitch's face lit up and he smiled and waved back, Haymitch adore our kids.

"Ready for another year?" he asked.

"No" I said and he smiled.

Just then an old looking Effie walked out; I still can't believe she's doing this. She gave us a small smile before getting into business.

Normally she would do the welcome and introduction, but like most quarter quells the tv screens lit up and a very old president Snow glared down at us all.

"What is he like 200 now?" Peeta whispered and I laughed.

He welcomed us and went on to tell us about the dark days and all that.

I wished Gale was here. Don't get me wrong, I love Peeta so much and I only have friendship feeling towards Gale, but I miss his company, even after all these years.

After the rebellion failed Gale was taken away to district 10.

I snapped to attention as Snow was about to say what this year's quarter quell is. He opened the envelope and I saw a small and evil smile spread across his lips and my heart skipped a beat and I took hold of Peeta's hand.

"This quarter quell the kids reaped will be the children from previous victors" he said just as I saw Effie give us a sad look and bring out the male and female bowls with only one name in each.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I screamed and Peeta grabbed hold of me to keep me still.

"No! This isn't fair!" I cried, tears running down my face.

I fell to my knees and Peeta dropped to his and held me as I cried.

"This isn't fair" I cried.

My babies. My two children were about to walk up on stage, like cows to the slaughter.

I was barely aware of the names of the other districts being called on the tv until one name caught my attention.

"Chase Odair" The woman called.

I looked up at the tv. A kid about 16 or 17 with brown or bronze hair and green eyes walked up. He was the exact version of Finnick Odair, and sure enough in the background I could see a worn and crying Annie crying for her child.

"No! You took his father, don't you dare take him!" she screamed and I saw her getting dragged away by peaceguards.

Peeta and I were still on our knees with tears pouring down our faces. I stopped listening until another familiar name came up.

"Lyra Hawthorn" the woman called.

"Gale" I whimpered and Peeta held me tighter.

In the background of the tv screen I could see a yelling woman that I slightly remembered won only a year or two after us and in the back of my mind I recalled hearing somewhere a few years ago that Gale had married an old victor.

Holding the woman was Gale. He was older, but still looked the same.

I watched as the girl walked up. She had long black hair and olive skin with grey-blue eyes. A female version of Gale.

Before I knew it, it was our turn. I watched as Effie sadly scratched around in the bowls.

"Elizabeth Mellark" She called.

With an emotionless look on her face I watched as my baby walked up on stage.

"Chad Mellark" she called and my brave boy followed her on stage.

There was a small speech and then my only children were marched off to the justice building.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was going to die. There was no easy way to say it. I was simply just going to die. I was only 16 and hadn't had a chance to live yet and I had been practically sentenced to death.

As I was marched off to the justice building I was running through 100 ways I could die: Axe to the head, arrow through the heart, sword through the gut, poison food, speared, bludgeoned to death, hydration, starvation.

There were unlimited ways.

I sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands.

I had to save Chad. I couldn't let him die. At least mum and dad would get one kid back.

The door opened and mum rushed in.

"Oh baby" she cried and hugged me.

"Mum it's going to be ok" I tried to calm her down.

"It's ok. We'll get you out, we'll get you both out" she said.  
>"You know that's not how it works" I said trying to keep the 'duh' tone away.<p>

"We got us out" she whispered and I knew she meant her and dad.

"But that was different, you two were star-crossed lovers" I said.

"And you two are brother and sister. We'll make it work" she said.

"Ok mum" I nodded, though I only agreed to make her feel some hope. I knew I was doomed.

She was then pulled away and dad came in.

He just opened his arms and I ran into them. I didn't tell anyone, I barely admitted it myself, but I was definitely a daddy's girl. My dad was my favourite person in the world.

He didn't cry or tell me it was going to be alright, he just held me in his arms.

"I love you Elizabeth. So much. Come home baby" he said as he was dragged away.

Just before he was out the door he chucked me something and I caught it.

He had thrown me his old necklace. The mockingjay one that he wore in his hunger games.

I opened it and where I expected to see the old picture of grandma, aunt prim and mum, I found a new picture of mum, dad, Chad and I that was taken a few weeks ago.

I held it tight in my hand for a second then slipped it around my neck.

The door opened again and 2 peaceguards came and took me. They led me out into the crowd towards the train.

"Get off me, I can walk you know" I snapped at the peaceguards who had hold of me and their eyes widened and they let go.

I got to the train to see Haymitch standing there and Chad soon joined me. I wanted to run to Haymitch, but I knew the cameras were on me so I kept a straight emotionless face and casually walked on the train.

He led us to an empty carriage and we walked in. As soon as he shut the door I hugged him.

"Uncle Haymitch what are you doing here?" I asked as he hugged me back.

"Your parents aren't allowed to mentor you, but I can" he said and I thanked God.

We sat down and I watched out the window as everything I knew disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's POV**

The train ride there was silent and frightening. We had never been out of district 12 and now the time we are, was to our doom.

I looked over at Elizabeth she was slowly falling asleep on Haymitch's arm.

I knew when it came down to it Haymitch would want to save her.

I wasn't mad at him or anything, I knew the feeling.

Elizabeth was strong and had more will power than anyone I knew.

With Haymitch's and my help, she could survive. She was the smarter option. She was meant for something bigger than district 12. She was meant to make a difference.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was worn out and was resting my head on Haymitch's shoulder. Through slightly open eyes I could see Chad staring at me. I knew what he was thinking. No way was I going to let him save me. Maybe if I got Haymitch alone first I could beg him to help Chad. I think he would do it.

Chad had more to live for. I didn't get along with most people and I thought boys were complete tools so I wouldn't be getting married or anything. Chad on the other hand was like dad. Everyone loved him and the girls swooned over his good looks. Chad was kind and sweet and had so much to live for.

The train pulled up finally and we started walking off. It was already about midday and if mum and dad were correct then we'd spend the rest of the day getting made over and then have the chariot ride tonight and start training tomorrow.

Chad and I followed Haymitch into the building. I saw the other tributes were also coming out of the train and doing the same.

Haymitch was moving kinda slow because of his age, but we never minded.

"Good luck winning with him as your mentor" some guy snickered.

He was tall and buff with sleeked back blonde hair and bluey-green eyes and a smug look. I had my money on him being a career.

"Well I'll remind you that you said that as I cut your flipping head off" I cursed at him and Chad pulled me back by my shirt to stop me tackling at him.

"Oooo feisty" another tall blonde career said as he walked past and winked and Chad got a better grip on me.

I stood there practically growling at them as they walked past.

"Elizabeth" Haymitch said and I noticed he had kept walking.

Chad and I caught up to him and nothing was said about the career boys.

Haymitch led us into our own rooms and explored my room. It was large with a giant double bed in the middle and a tv near it. The shower and baths were massive. I jumped on my bed to see how comfy it was, it was ok. I then flicked on the tv. It was replaying the day. I saw the reaping's again.

I took note that the big and buff career's name was Cassius and the tall blonde one was Thomas. They were first on my hit list.

There was a knock on my door and Haymitch stood there to take me to my make-up thingy. I walked in the room and sat down. A little woman about 30 rushed over.

"I'm Valery" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me over another chair where she waxed me, done my hair, cleansed me and painfully pulled out hairs from my eyebrows.

Being the daughter of victors, I wasn't that bad off. Actually every tribute this year would be well fed and fit so it would be one hell of a fight.

So I was only in here for about 3 hours and then she sent me into the next room to be fitted for my clothes for tonight.

I waited for a few minutes until a man walked in. He looked about 28 and had soft red shaggy hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello. I'm Kaz" he smiled.

For over 2 hours Kaz and I talked about everything while he sat there sketching an outfit for me and measuring me. We talked about life back at district 12, my family, my work, my hobbies, everything but the games. By the time he was done I felt closer to Kaz then most people I knew. He was officially the only male I had met that I didn't think was a tool (other than Chad, Haymitch and dad but they don't count because they're family)

"Ok, so you can go out and cause mischief and by tonight I'll have your amazing costume finished" he grinned and I thanked him and headed out.

I left and headed to the gardens where I knew the other tributes would be after doing the same.

I walked out and saw there were about 20 people out there already, I guess I worse off than I had thought.

I stood in the corner and watched everyone as they casually walked around and talked.

Every year at the reaping's mum and dad had drilled in ideas to us for the games in case we were reaped. The main one was: make allies. Without allies they would never have survived. Alliances are very important during the games.

I was obviously going to stay with Chad, but honestly, I didn't want anyone else. What was the point of making friends just to be the one to betraying stab them in the back, literally?

Either that or they'd do it to us.

Chad came over to me.

"Looking for allies?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm one step ahead of you" he said and led me over to a girl with long black hair and olive skin. I knew who she was. She was Lyra Hawthorne. I knew mum would kill me if we didn't have Gale's kid in with us.

Mum talked very highly of Gale and I wished I could have met him, but I guess his kid will have to do.

"Lyra, this is my sister Elizabeth" Chad said and she looked me up and down with a frown.

"I'm not diseased I swear" I said and she gave me a funny look and then smiled.

"That's always good to know" she said and shook my hand. S

he started talking to us and I leaned against the post, kinda listening to what she was saying.

"Hello gorgeous" someone said and I turned to see a boy about my age standing there.

He had dark bronze hair and bright green eyes. I knew who he was as well.

"Chase Odair" I said and he grinned.

"You must have recognised me by my extraordinary good looks correct?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it was your massive head" I said and he grinned even more.

"You must be a Mellark" he said and I rolled my eyes again.

"You know, our parents made quite a team back in the days" he suggested quietly.

"And I learn from my parents mistakes" I said and walked off.

I know mum said Finnick Odair was full of himself and all that but he also made a great ally. But no way in hell was I letting that stuck up brat in my alliance.

I didn't really get time to find any other possible people before it was time to go get dressed.

I headed back to the fitting room where Kaz was waiting with my costume.

"I thought we should keep the family line going and show the world what ypur come from" he said and I pulled it on.

It was a skin tight black material. Then on top of that I pulled on a black dress with red streaked around it and it was a little poofy. To be honest I was a little disappointed, but I didn't say anything.

He led me out to the chariots and Chad was waiting there in the same black under suit and black and red suit over it. We climbed up on the chariot and stood there until it was our turn. Being last we had to wait a few minutes.

We were getting ready to go when Kaz jumped up.

"Ok, you guys have to trust me that you will be safe. Plus the black under suit is made to protect you" he said.

"Protect us from what?" I asked.

He just grinned and pulled out a lighter. He clicked it until a flame came and he lit us on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elizabeth's POV**

I laid in bed remembering the night before. We had definitely stolen the show. Kaz was a genius.

All the other tributes looked at us with envy and then I had gone to bed, falling sleep before my head had hit the pillow.

I flicked on the tv which was recapping last night. I watched as out chariot was being pulled out. Our suits up in flames. The crowd gasped and I saw some actual worry on some faces. For a spilt second Chad and I looked scared but it wasn't long before we calmed ourselves and waved to the crowd.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly pulled on some jeans and a shirt and opened it.

"Ready for breakfast?" Haymitch asked.

"Sure thing" I said.

"Go grab your brother and meet me down there" he said and I nodded.

I knocked on Chad's door and opened it. He was spread out on his bed fast asleep. I grinned and jumped on his bed and he flew up with a yelp.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I laughed and he glared at me.

"Come on, breakfast" I said and he yawned.

He pulled on come clothes and we headed down.

Haymitch was sitting there chewing on some bread and we joined him.

"Ok guys, let's talk strategy" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"So what are your strengths?" he asked.

"Well Chad is strong and fast" I said and Haymitch nodded.

"And Elizabeth is silent and slippery, hard to catch" he said and I grinned, he would know.

"Ok. Well I suggest you to both stay hidden and kill without mercy when it comes down to it" he said.

I remembered the smug look on Cassius's face.

"Done" I frowned.

"Don't think that way. You'll find it's harder to kill someone then you think" Haymitch warned and I nodded.

"So did you find anyone you might think would be good in an alliance?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lyra" Chad said.

"Yeah that's good, she'd be good with a bow and arrow and hunting if she's Gale's kid. Plus your mum would kill you if you didn't have her" Haymitch said and we nodded.

"What about Odair?" Haymitch asked.

"I didn't really talk to him, but it's possible" Chad said but I cut him off.

"No. We're not having him" I said shortly.

"Come on Elizabeth, his parents were family friends. They're good people" Haymitch said and I heard the sadness in his voice for the loss of Finnick.

"I respect that enough so I won't kill him and if I see him in there I won't touch him, but I don't want him in an alliance" I said and they sighed.

"Anyone else?" Haymitch asked.

"Not yet" Chad said.

"Ok, we'll you have the next three days to figure it out" Haymitch said as we were pushed away to our first training session.

"Wait, Haymitch I have something to ask you" I said softly as Chad went off.

"Yes?" he asked and I knew he knew what I was going to say.

"I'm asking, begging you to please, save Chad" I said softly.

"I'm going to save you both" he said simply.

"You know you cant. And if it comes to you can only save one, please, for me, save Chad" I begged.

He looked at me for a few seconds then sighed.

"Ok, I'll do my best" he said and I hugged him and went off to training.

**Chad's POV**

I knew what she was doing. I heard her stop to talk to Haymitch and I kept walking like I had never noticed. I waited until she had finished and went on her way then I back tracked and went over to Haymitch.

"Didn't you just leave?" he asked slightly amused.

"You know what I'm asking" I said and he nodded.

"Did you say yes to her?" I asked.

"Yes. I told her I'd save you" he replied.

"We both know you've been in this situation with our parents before. And we both know you lied to the other so we both know you can do it again. And we both know she's the better option" I argued.

"Your right" he sighed and I didn't know which bit he was referring to, but I hoped it was all of it.

I nodded and left, running to the training room.

**Elizabeth's POV**

The first thing I headed to was the survival area. I knew this was the most important thing to learn. I already knew what weapons I was good at.

I could use a blowgun and never missed a target with it. I was also pretty handy with a whip and could hit anything. And back in my room I had body belts. They were handmade belts I had made, they strapped around my legs, thighs, lower arms, upper arms, waist, chest and stomach. And I could attach daggers too each belt. I was great with daggers and knifes, I could throw them and hit every target and I was fast and swift with them. I loved having them hidden on my body, that way my attacker had no idea and it was a surprise.

I built a fire with a flint and a rock and listened to the guy tell me about shelter, water and food.

I then headed over to the ropes were I was unpleasantly greeted by Chase Odair. I enviously watched his hands flutter over the rope as it flawlessly knotted in every kind of knots you could think of. He gave me a smug smile and I rolled my eyes.

I left him and headed over to the spear throwing where I saw Cassius throw the spear and strike the dummy in the heart. I mentally made a note to stay out of his throwing distance.

I also saw a slender red haired girl throw the spear in perfect and deadly accuracy.

I threw the spear and the first time I missed completely, not even making the distance. I saw Cassius laughing at me. I growled and picked up another spear and threw it again. It made the distance but hit the dummy in the foot.

He laughed louder and my cheeks reddened. I grabbed some dagger and a blowgun and darts. I headed over to another dummy and took position.

I picked up my darts in one hand and loaded the blowgun with a dart and held it to my lips. In a flawless movement I took a deep breath and blew the dart out and reloaded it and repeated it until I had faultlessly used my 7 darts in one breath and less than 5 seconds. Without missing a heartbeat I dropped the blowgun and picked up my 10 daggers and threw them one after the other in lightning speed. All in all I had done everything in about 12 seconds and I hadn't even taken a proper look at the dummy yet.

I walked over to the dummy and saw all my weapons had landed in the red circle about the size of my fist in the middle of the dummy.

I grinned triumphantly and walked away, loving the shocked look on everyone's faces.


End file.
